


Концепция хаоса

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Character, M/M, Psychological Horror, Reverse Falls, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А Дипперу, впервые за всё это время спавшему в одиночестве, снился кошмар.<br/>Теперь мы всегда будем вместе, Диппер, - шептал ему его жуткий двойник, Ламаник Пайнс, и змеиная ухмылка рассекала ему лицо.<br/>О да, теперь они всегда будут вместе.<br/>На другом конце мира, в параллельной вселенной, Ламаник усмехнулся и заплатил за свою часть сделки жизнями нескольких человеческих отребьев.<br/>Портал открылся. Диппер не подозревал, что вскоре его жизнь снова превратится в кошмар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я перекладываю сюда фанфики из-за хуйни, что творится в российском законодательстве. И ещё потому что здесь читает фанфики один мой любимый художник.  
> Я называю реверс!Диппера Ламаником, потому что когда писала фанфик, ошибочно думала, что это настоящее Диппера. А потом стала использовать это имя для удобства. По этой же причине реверс!Мейбл переименована в Монику.  
> И ещё кое-что. Так как я пришла из фандома Хеталии, я отношусь к тем людям, которые делают очень криповых реверсов. Так что... трэш, разврат и ультранасилие, котятки!

****

Концепция хаоса  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/3781232 

Часть 1

Ламаник _ненавидел_ , когда кто-то звал его Диппером. Но иррационально, с ядовитой и холодной, словно льды бездны, улыбкой каждый раз зачёсывал волосы назад — чтобы все видели его идиотское родимое пятно. Чтобы у него _был_ повод ненавидеть всех этих тупых, полуразумных животных одного с ним биологического вида.

Ламаник ненавидел неряшливость и одежду для бедных, так популярную в их мире — все эти футболки, джинсы, бейсболки и дешёвые пластмассовые украшения в виде колец или браслетов. Она _унижала_ его тем, что приравнивала к окружающим, делала из него такого же серого и подверженного гипнотическому эффекту информационных сетей, делала из него часть _массы_. Ламаник носил строгие костюмы, подогнанные по фигуре, изящные шейные платки и был учтив, как английский денди. Что, правда, не отменяло его привычки вкладывать в свои слова и интонации двойной, а то и тройной смысл, который принижал достоинства окружающих его людей и постоянно их _оскорблял_.

Ламаник никого не считал равным себе, и единственным человеком, который стоял с ним на пьедестале великолепия и _возвышался_ вместе с ним над тупой массой, была его сестра-близнец Моника. Он мог бы ненавидеть и её, но сложно ненавидеть человека с лицом, которое ты каждый день видишь в зеркале, который знает все твои мысли и который способен заканчивать за тебя предложения и понимать тебя без слов.

Ламаник знал, чего хочет от жизни, и давил, ломал всё вокруг, продавливал свои мысли и решения, строил образ слащавого мальчика, который нравится всем, чтобы позже — чтобы позже раздавить их и уничтожить, растоптать их мечты и заставить ползать перед ним на коленях. О, они, эти тупые полуразумные животные, будут ползать перед ним не из страха, а из любви. Они будут _наслаждаться_ своим скотским рабским положением, они будут ждать его благосклонной улыбки и ласковых слов, они будут глотки рвать тем, на кого ткнёт пальчиком Ламаник. Не скоро, да, но первый кирпичик заложен, и их с Моникой шоу телепатических близнецов уже распространяется и набирает популярность — пока что только в штате Орегон.

Ламаник Пайнс шёл к цели чёткими, выверенными шагами, имел в голове и на бумаге поэтапный план по возвышению над серой массой, и получил в свои руки потрясающий магический дневник с шестипалой рукой на обложке и цифрой два в каком-то провинциальном городишке.

Чёрт возьми, Ламаник и Моника Пайнсы уже были лучшими и не нуждались ни в ком, кроме как в друг друге.

 

Метаясь по просторной гримёрке, Ламаник в ярости сжимал кулаки и еле сдерживал себя от того, чтобы вцепиться в волосы (тщательно уложенная причёска стоила ему 40 минут утреннего времени).

Он понятия не имел, откуда в его мире и вселенной вдруг взялся этот… этот _Диппер, чёрт его дери, ПАЙНС._

 

Диппер Пайнс был просто собранием всего того, что он так искренне ненавидел в этом мире. Он был рохлей и мямлей, часто заикался и голос его ломался так, что хотелось разбить ему лицо, взять его за шею и долбить лбом о стену, гримёрный стол и просто о любую твёрдую и плоскую поверхность. Диппер Пайнс носил дешёвые кроссовки за 2.99 $ и одну и ту же футболку на протяжении всего того времени, что оказался в этом варианте реальности. Диппер, чёрт его дери, Пайнс, носил тупую кепку с рисунком сосны, смотрел на него испуганными оленьими глазами и краснел, когда кто-то пытался расссмотреть на его лбу самую яркую его примету.

Он позволял называть себя Диппером. Никто даже не догадывался, что у него есть _другое_ имя, и даже его раздражающе яркая и тупоумная сестра Мейбл звала двойника этим прозвищем и совершенно не понимала, в какую она попала ситуацию, вцепившись в _его_ сестру и лопоча что-то о настоящих близнецах и о том, что она всегда знала о своих альфа-генах.

Диппер его не просто раздражал — он бесил его самим своим фактом существования. Но он не мог, просто не мог сопротивляться, когда Диппер, смотря на него испуганными глазами, весь дрожа, всё-таки начинал спорить с ним, говорить что-то о _человеколюбии_ и о том, что так _нельзя_ , что надо быть добрым и пушистым, как его чокнутая Мейбс, вязать свитера и быть такой же тупой и поддающейся внушению личностью.

Он не мог сопротивляться, когда Диппер хватал его за рукав (он ненавидел это), сжимал кулаки и кусал губы, настаивал на своём, _прикасался к нему_ — стоило только взглянуть ему в лицо. На своё лицо. Лицо, которое словно говорило ему — я хочу, чтобы ты сломал меня, подчинил себе, я хочу быть твоей собственностью, я хочу, чтобы ты _унизил_ и _трахнул_ меня на этом грёбаном гримировочном столе, пока я буду биться головой о зеркало и кричать твоё имя, Ла-ма-ник.

И Ламаник сдался. Он никогда не был хорошим человеком — что бы там не думали эти странные близняшки Пайнс из другой вселенной. И никогда не отличался особой моралью, которая не позволяла бы ему думать о том, что он хочет трахнуть самого себя из другой вселенной. Он просто брал то, чего ему хотелось, не слушая возражений и не замечая сопротивления. Он, чёрт возьми, был достоин этого. Он _мог_ себе это позволить.

Когда в первый раз, стоя за кулисами в ожидании очередного выступления, Ламаник с внезапной безумной усмешкой оказался рядом с ним, запутал ладонь в густых кудряшках и впился в его рот жадным поцелуем, Диппер просто оцепенел. Он не замечал, как чужой язык властно изучает его рот, как зубы кусают его мягкие соблазнительные губки. Ламаник ушёл со звонком вместе со своей нормальной и привычной сестрой, и выступил лучше, чем когда-либо выступал. Ламаник сиял в свете софитов, а румянец на его щеках сводил с ума тупых малолетних куриц и заставлял вопить его имя ещё громче и сильнее чем обычно. Это бесило Ламаника, и он только растягивал губы в улыбке ещё сильнее, и в глазах его, видно, горел огонь — он переступил черту, хоть и не задумывался о её наличии ни на одно мгновение. Он просто принял окончательное решение, и бедняжке Дипперу было некуда бежать. Диппера с сестрой не существовало в этом мире. Были они — экстраординарные близнецы Моника и Ламаник Пайнс, обладающие сверхъестественными способностями, которые в большей степени были всего лишь заклинаниями из случайно найденной магической книги.

Стоит отдать должное его маленькому беззащитному Дипперу — он пытался сбежать и хоть как-то остановить это безумие. Ламаника веселили эти бессмысленные попытки — ему ничего не стоило найти Диппера Пайнса, схватить его за тонкое запястье и как маленькую непослушную девочку оттащить домой — в свой особняк. Диппер был слабым мальчиком, словно котёнок, удары его ничего не стоили, слова не подтверждались способностями, а его безумная близняшка Мейбл, похоже, даже не думала заморачиваться над странностью происходящего и обожала Мейбс этой реальности, висла на ней, как обезьянка и не слушала брата, отмахиваясь от его панических слов, словно от надоедливых букашек.

Диппер _сопротивлялся_ , и это тоже нравилось Ламанику. Его возбуждали эти удары, бессмысленные попытки вырваться из его хватки, попытки отвернуться от поцелуев, крики, мольбы, стоны и слёзы. Ооо, Ламаник с наслаждением слизывал солёные капельки с лица Диппера, Диппера, который не сдавался, Диппера, в глазах которого горел настоящий огонь. Там был и страх и отвращение, там были паника и упрямство, там был стержень, который не давал ему смириться со всей этой ситуацией. Диппер не понимал, как так можно — они ведь даже не близнецы, а один и тот же человек, просто из разных вариантов чёртовой вселенной. Ламаник только лениво улыбался и щурил глаза (в которых полыхал огонь безумия) и продолжал своё медленное наступление, ломая преграды одна за другой.

Ооо нет, Ламаник не торопился, играясь со своей жертвой. Он не хотел сломать Диппера, ему нравилось, как он смотрит на него, как ненавидит и презирает, как боится его и одновременно пытается сопротивляться, бежит от его рук, губ, взглядов. Сперва Ламаник только целовал его — притягивал в объятия, сжимал руки на его талии, путал пальцы в неряшливых кудряшках (кто знал, что эти так ненавидимые им самим кудри могут быть такими соблазнительными на вид). И кусал его, кусал его губы, властно вламывался языком в чужой рот, и играясь, добивался яростного ответа. Он быстро полюбил и другую игру — притянуть к себе Диппера, посмотреть сытым взглядом ему в глаза, и шептать ему в лицо, касаясь губами губ, или щёк, или маленьких ушек — всякие пошлости. Как ему хочется сделать Диппера своим, как он хочет медленно взять его напротив зеркала, чтобы Диппер видел собственное лицо, как он хочет оставить на его теле метки, как он хочет, чтобы Диппер встал перед ним на колени и отсосал ему. Диппер краснел, бледнел, смотрел на него с ненавистью, смешанной со страхом и гневно бросал ему в ответ:

— Я никогда этого не сделаю!  
— Ты просто больной!  
— Я никогда не полюблю тебя в ответ!

Последние слова всегда заставляли Ламаника задумываться о природе своих чувств.

Вскоре, к своей досаде, он осознал, что видимо действительно просто без ума от любви к Дипперу Пайнсу.

Выбить ответное признание из Диппера стало навязчивой идеей Ламаника.

 

Поцелуи постепенно переросли в настоящие взрослые игры. Ламаник любил пришпиливать Диппера к стенам, крепко держа в одной руке его слабые запястья, и лезть свободной рукой под его одежду. Глаза затягивало поволокой, когда он смотрел на тело Диппера — такое мужское, но одновременно мягкое. На его выпирающие ключицы, на чёткие ареолы сосков, на плечи, усыпанные мелкими, почти невидимыми веснушками. И задница. У Диппера, чёрт возьми, была просто очаровательная сексуальная задница. Ему нравилось хвататься за неё, заставляя Диппера в свою очередь цепляться Ламанику за плечи, чтобы не упасть.

Он ставил метки на его теле. Кусал его плечи, шею, облизывал соски, обсасывал пальцы. Диппер стонал и практически не сопротивлялся — лишь на глаза ему выступали злые, бессильные слёзы. Ему нравилось всё это, думал Ламаник, но признать это было всё равно, что проиграть в войне.

И когда после томительного и долгого ожидания они всё-таки пошли дальше, Диппер плакал, словно ребёнок.

Ламаник взял его нежно. Он медленно раздел его на своей постели, ловко стянул одежду с самого себя. Он уже пытался развести Диппера на секс (впрочем неудачно), и потому его руки предусмотрительно были привязаны к спинке кровати мягкими шёлковыми лентами. Он осыпал его тело невесомыми поцелуями. Он кусал его коленки и вылизывал живот, и сам от нетерпения и желания, сводившего с ума, стонал как шлюха.

Когда Ламаник начал аккуратно его разрабатывать, Диппер дрожал, и впервые в его глазах рисовался такой отчаянный страх и ужас от осознания происходящего.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо, прошу, прошу тебя, только не это, — испуганно шептал он дрожащим голосом. Даже у Ламаника что-то сладко ёкнуло под сердцем, и он, мягко улыбаясь, поцеловал Диппера в уголок рта.

— Ну что ты, малыш, — тихо сказал он. — Не стоит бояться. Обещаю, больно будет совсем чуть-чуть. Тебе понравится.

— Я, я-я не хочу, — заикаясь, замотал головой Диппер. На глазах у него выступили слёзы. Ламаник нежно сцеловал солёные капельки и поймал взгляд Диппера.

— Скажи моё имя, — медленно попросил он. Голос стал тягучим, словно патока, гипнотизируя своими интонациями.

— Нет, — севшим голосом ответил Диппер.

— Скажи.

— Н-нет!

— СКАЖИ МОЁ ИМЯ, ДИППЕР! СКАЖИ ЕГО, ИЛИ, КЛЯНУСЬ, Я ПРЕВРАЩУ ТВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ В АД! — взбешённо заорал Ламаник. Диппер испуганно вжался в постель и смотрел на него тем самым, сводящим с ума оленьим взглядом.

— Ламаник… — прошептал он. Ламаник прикусил губу до крови (господи, как же прекрасно звучало его имя, произнесённое этими желанными губами) и мягко вошёл в Диппера. Диппер подёргал руками, закованными в шёлковые путы, прикусил губу и заплакал. А Ламаник наслаждался теснотой, обволакивающей его и сводящей с ума, вцепился зубами в плечо Диппера и выстанывал это его дурацкое прозвище, подмахивая бёдрами всё быстрее и быстрее. Диппер тоже кричал, уж об этом он позаботился. Диппера крутило от наслаждения, трясло, он метался по кровати и в конце концов потерял над собой контроль. Он орал, выкрикивал, выстанывал его имя — Ламаник, Ламаник, Ламаниииик! — и целовал в ответ, и обвил его бёдра ногами, подмахивая в такт. Когда всё закончилось, Диппер снова заплакал, и Ламаник, развязав ленты, ласково целовал его плечи, кусал за загривок и шептал глупости, которых от него никто никогда не слышал. Он ведь действительно любил Диппера.

Он всегда знал, что не сможет полюбить никого другого, кроме себя, _только себя_.

 

Сперва Диппера поглотила ненависть. Ламаник думал, что видел все её оттенки, но нет — тогда Диппер просто не осознавал, насколько всё серьёзно. Для него всё это было игрой, страшным сном, который обязательно оборвётся на самом неприятном моменте. Немного всё прояснили слова тупой версии Мейбл — по её словам, Диппер и не целовался толком ни с кем, а тут они зашли слишком далеко.

Диппер не подпускал к себе Ламаника. Он кричал, кидался в него вещами, что попадали под руку, и вопил, вопил о том, что это всё неправильно.

— Ты просто ненормальный! — орал он. — Мы — один человек!!! Ты понимаешь это?! Как ты мог сделать такое?! Как мне теперь с этим жить?! Что я буду делать, когда вернусь, чёрт возьми?!

Ламаник мог стерпеть что угодно — Диппер был занозой на сердце, ему прощалось всё то, за что других он бы просто уничтожил. Но последние слова каждый раз вызывали в нём прилив острого бешенства.

— Ты никуда не вернёшься!!! — страшным голосом в ответ орал Ламаник. Он никогда не повышал голос так сильно, и орал в последний раз, кажется, когда ему было 6 лет, и когда отец отказался покупать ему учебник по продвинутой математике для старших классов. Ламаник „хлопал дверью“ и часами просиживал над дневником, пытаясь найти какой-нибудь выход, пытаясь заставить Диппера быть всегда рядом, вместе с ним. Он, в конце концов, дал Дипперу достаточно времени для того, чтобы тот успокоился и начал пользоваться мозгами. Они у него были, и этот маленький уродец должен был осознать, что выхода нет. От Ламаника Пайнса ещё никто не уходил. Он не отпустит Диппера, что бы он там о себе не думал, и не даст ему уйти _обратно_ в свой мир.

 

Во второй раз нежности не было. Был вконец разъярённый Ламаник и стена в коридоре их особняка. Диппер сопротивлялся, царапал его ногтями, яростно кусался и выл, но сделать Ламанику ничего не мог. В глазах у Ламаника светилось холодное бешенство. Он содрал с Пайнса штаны, и наскоро его размяв ворвался в желанное тело. Диппер тонко вскрикнул, весь сжался, на глаза ему выступили слёзы, но Ламаник не обращал на это никакого внимания — он испытывал желанное чувство близости, о котором мечтал всё последнее время. Когда они закончили, он поднял Диппера на руки, донёс до своей комнаты и уложил на мягкую кровать, приподнимая кудрявую чёлку и целуя созвездие родинок, образующих большую медведицу. Диппер молчал и упорно отводил взгляд — он всхлипывал и весь дрожал, обнимая себя руками.

 _— Ты мой навеки, Диппер,_ — шепнул ему на прощание Ламаник. Если бы Диппер увидел, какой пожар безумия полыхает в глазах Ламаника, он испугался бы так, как никогда ещё до этого не боялся своего злого двойника.

 

С каждым разом сопротивления было всё меньше и меньше. Диппер кусал губы, отводил взгляд, но раскрывался под ласковыми прикосновениями, дрожал под жаркими поцелуями. Он мог молчать и дальше — за него говорило его тело. Он тянулся к нему, соблазнительно стонал, всё чаще, будто в беспамятстве, отвечал на ласки и сам обводил руками рельефную грудь, царапал живот и гладил спину. Ему нравилось — _так нравилось_ , что он сам просил большего, и звал его по имени, зная, как ему это нравится — Ламаник, Ламаник! Собственное имя, слетавшее с этих губ, стало его болезненной манией. Ламаник всё меньше осознавал, что возвёл Диппера на пьедестал своей любви. Он боготворил его, любая прихоть или каприз Диппера тотчас же исполнялись. Диппер в свою очередь прекрасно это осознавал, и всё смелее пользовался этим знанием.

Первый поцелуй Диппера — лёгкое, пугливое прикосновение. Он смотрел на него своим оленьим взглядом, сделал несколько робких шажков и схватил за лацканы пиджака. Зажмурившись, он ткнулся ртом в рот Ламаника, и тут же отшатнулся, смотря на него совершенно больными, заполненными ужасом и отчаянием глазами. Ламаник медленно поднял руку и коснулся пальцами своих губ. Попытался сказать что-то, но голос словно отнялся.

— Т-тебе не понравилось? — дрожащим голосом спросил Диппер. Ламаник сжал зубы покрепче, чтобы не завопить от восторга — торжествующе, громко, — подлетел к Дипперу и сумасшедше-жадно поцеловал его. Он крепко прижимал к себе Диппера, и как заведённый шептал „мой, мой, ты мой, ты только мой, Диппер“, и с дикой радостью отмечал, как тот несмело кладёт руки ему на плечи, и обвивает их в некрепком объятии, и отвечает на поцелуй. Это был триумф. Триумф, чёрт подери!!! Так почему он в итоге обернулся грандиозным провалом?!

Диппер всё лучше и лучше шёл на контакт. Ламаник радовался как ребёнок. Он считал, что победил в этой игре, и разговаривал с ним всё больше и больше, открывал перед ним свои планы, выбалтывал секреты.

 

Ему не стоило упоминать о том, что у него есть дневник.

 

Диппер ластился к нему, как котёнок, смотрел на него странным взглядом, в котором больше не было ненависти, был только настороженный интерес и тщательно скрываемый страх. Диппер целовал его сам, гладил его плечи, добровольно делил с ним постель и так сладко выстанывал его имя! Так сладко и желанно, что Ламаник терялся в ночах, что стал с нетерпением ждать, когда вернётся домой и застанет Диппера, его Диппера, маленького пугливого котёнка с оленьим взглядом и нежными поцелуями, и будет делать с ним всё, что захочется, и слушать его голос, и касаться его руками, и _трахать_ его до потери сознания.

А ещё Диппер узнавал. Вытаскивал из него информацию. Этот паршивец рассчитал всё, Ламаник даже показывал ему, где хранит книгу, и даже не подумал о том, что каким бы Диппер не был рохлей и мямлей, он был, черт его дери, двойником! Двойником его, великого Ламаника Пайнса, а значит и мозги у него были такие же, как у него, и это коварство, достойное восхищения, которое позволило ему привести свой план в действие!!!

В их мире, с появления близняшек Пайнс, прошло уже больше года. Близился конец августа и их с сестрой 18-тый день рождения. По этому поводу готовилось грандиозное мероприятие, и вся информационная сеть — газеты, телевизоры, интернет — пестрела сообщениями о великолепном магическом шоу, которое устраивали близнецы-телепаты. И он замотался, вымотался, падал в объятия Диппера, ласковые и нежные. Наслаждался тем, как Диппер гладил его по волосам и ласково выспрашивал про его дела. Сил не оставалось совершенно, и часто он засыпал, оставаясь даже без порции сладких поцелуев своего милого и любимого Пайнса.

В тот день двойняшек из другого мира пришлось оставить дома — копия Никки заболела, и Диппер остался за ней ухаживать, смотря на неё беспокойными, блестящими глазами. Они ушли — двойняшки Пайнс, устроить шоу, которое ещё долго не забудет эта тупая серая масса ничтожеств. А когда вернулись, своих гостей дома не обнаружили.

В одной из комнат, на паркете, мелом и кровью была вычерчена пентаграмма, и в почерневшем центре белел белый лист, исписанный резковатым, слегка корявым подчерком Диппера и округло-кудрявым подчерком Мейбл.

__

«Ты больной ублюдок, Пайнс, — сухо и резко врезались строчки в сознание Ламаника. — И я тебя ненавижу! Я никогда тебя не любил, слышишь? И никогда не верил тому, что ты любишь меня! Ты просто больной извращенец, страдающий нарциссизмом. Надеюсь, ты сдохнешь или сядешь в тюрьму, пока будешь выполнять свой „великий“ план. А твой дневник я сжёг, чтобы ты больше не мог манипулировать ни в чём неповинными людьми.  
Счастливо оставаться,  
Твой Диппер Пайнс».

Ламаник… к его собственному удивлению, ярости или бешенства не было. Он сжимал в руках записку, водил бессмысленным, невидящим взглядом по сухим строчкам и думал о том, что правдой здесь оказалась лишь одна строчка. Диппер, сам того не понимая, подписал себе приговор. Не своими речами о ненависти, и даже не тем фактом, что сжёг дневник — в конце концов, Ламаник сделал несколько копий своего сокровища и спрятал их там, где никто не смог бы их найти. Он сжимал в руке прощальную записку и улыбался, любуясь последней строчкой ядовитого послания.

__

«Твой Диппер Пайнс».

Наконец-то Диппер признался самому себе, что скрыться от Ламаника не получится даже в чужом измерении. Он найдёт его и достанет его. Он вернёт его сюда, и будет наслаждаться своим триумфом.

Ламаник встал с колен, отряхнул дорогие форменные брюки от сажи и мела, и доброжелательно посмотрел на Никки, которая сидела тут же, рядом, и, глотая слёзы, вчитывалась в послание своей тупой и слабоумной версии.

— Ну что, сестрёнка, — сказал Ламаник спокойным тоном, от которого Монику пробрала невольная дрожь. — Не кажется тебе, что настало подходящее время для того, _чтобы заключить сделку? .._

 

А Дипперу, впервые за всё это время спавшему в одиночестве, в свой маленькой неудобной кровати, в своём мире — снился кошмар.

__

Теперь мы всегда будем вместе, Диппер, — шептал ему его жуткий двойник, Ламаник Пайнс, и змеиная ухмылка рассекала ему лицо.

О да, _теперь_ они всегда будут вместе.

На другом конце мира, в параллельной вселенной, Ламаник усмехнулся и заплатил за свою часть сделки жизнями нескольких человеческих отребьев.

Портал открылся. Диппер не подозревал, что вскоре его жизнь снова превратится в кошмар.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просто я люблю хэппи энды. А так как главный герой здесь - Ламаник, то хэппи энд тут исключительно в его понимании.  
> Много страдашек и соплей, я предупредила!

События прошлого смазываются для Диппера в одно сплошное пятно. Серое марево перекрывает воспоминания, и Диппер думает — это хорошо.

Хорошо, что он не помнит подробностей кошмара по имени Ламаник Пайнс.

***

Когда совершенно обезумевший Диппер оказывается в своей реальности, он неделю за неделей плачет в своей кровати по ночам. Он никому об этом не говорит — все и так беспокоятся о нём (он читает это в их глазах). Для городка Гравити Фоллз и родного Пьемонта близнецы Пайнс объявлены в розыск — несовершеннолетние, 16-летние подростки похищены «маньяком». На месте пропажи обнаружен плед с брошенным свитером и тёмно-синяя жилетка, следов борьбы или крови — не обнаружено. Дети ушли на пикник в два часа и не вернулись домой.

Они не подтверждают эту версию и молчат, но Мейбл грустит и хмурится, а Диппер боится собственного отражения и устраивает истерики, когда видит зеркала.

Диппер храбрится и улыбается (люди боятся его улыбок), и постоянно всем повторяет: «всё хорошо, я в порядке. Всё хорошо». Но по правде сказать, всё было совсем не в порядке. По правде сказать, Диппер оказался не таким сильным, каким он казался себе.

Диппер _сломался._ Диппер чувствует, что не может себя починить.

 

Диппер плачет ночами в подушку — навзрыд, задыхаясь, но беззвучно, чтобы не беспокоить сестру. Диппер думает, что от этого ему станет легче (но легче не стало — он лгал самому себе), и думает, что это пройдёт. Но это не проходит и он до сих пор чувствует себя преданным и оплёванным. Диппер не может смириться с тем, что произошло, и глотает таблетки. У него давно выписан рецепт — после возвращения он страдает от навязчивой паранойи и неврастении.

Таблетки помогают — воспоминания подёргиваются серой дымкой. Становится всё равно — на всё и вся. Существенный минус — из памяти стирается не только кошмар, но и вся его жизнь. Мейбл плачет, когда Диппер не может вспомнить их детские приключения, и с равнодушным любопытством рассматривает их детские и подростковые фотографии. Диппер считает, что эту цену стоит заплатить, чтобы не вспоминать о  _нём_.

Мейбл пытается расшевелить Диппера. У неё не получается. Диппер не орёт, он воет от ужаса, стоит кому-то позвать произнести заветное имя. Родители беспокоятся, а Диппер впадает в истерику, стоит ему лишь услышать намёк на ядовитое, приторно-ласковое Ламаник. Психолог предлагает поместить Диппера в больницу и пройти курс лечения.

 _«Это пройдёт»_  — уверяют врачи. Мейбл кусает губы и с тоской рассматривает собственное отражение. Диппер же до сих пор боится зеркал.

 

Проходит полгода и наступает зима — страхи постепенно забываются. Диппер начинает интересоваться окружающим миром. Он вспоминает о том, что ему нравится Венди. Она такая ослепительно-рыжая, и никогда не задаёт вопросов о том, что случилось. Это огромный плюс. Ему восемнадцать, и он перерос Венди на пару сантиметров. Иногда она краснеет, когда видит его внимательный взгляд.

Дипперу кажется, что он учится жить заново. Яркий свет раздражает — он начал носить солнечные очки. Мейбл предлагает ему завести собаку. Диппер учится улыбаться нормально, по-человечески, и рождество проводит дома, под пледом, любуясь ёлкой и тем, как тепло подмигивает ему гирлянда всеми оттенками жёлтого и красного цветов. Безопасных цветов, не  _пугающего_ его голубого или синего оттенков.

Наступает весна, и Диппер перестаёт принимать лекарства. Руки у него до сих пор немного дрожат, когда он волнуется, и зеркал он боится до сих пор — это неважно. Мейбл счастлива, и таскает брата по Пьедмонту за собой. Им вслед оборачиваются — они слишком красивы для этого скучного американского городка.

 

К лету он успокаивается достаточно, чтобы принять предложение прадяди Стена и Форда приехать к ним погостить. Диппер привозит с собой кучу буклетов и выбирает себе учебное заведение. Ему хочется поступить в тот самый университет, о котором мечтал прадядя Форд. Прадядя Форд возится с Диппером, и они целыми днями торчат в его подвальной лаборатории, проводя серии экспериментов и собирая странные непонятные машины. Стэн ворчит, но Диппер улыбается в ответ, и дядя улыбается тоже. Ему нравится видеть племянника здоровым и полным сил — не боящимся собственной тени.

Зеркала в хижине тайн давно надёжно заперты на ключ в небольшой подсобке. Диппер чувствует себя почти счастливым.

 

***

 

В середине июля Дипперу снится первый кошмар. В его сон проникает Уилл Сайфер — не тот знакомый, жёлтый и наглый треугольник, а какой-то забитый, с неуверенным голосом и бирюзового цвета. Он просит прощения — Пайнс спрашивает за что. Открывается воронка портала, и с улыбкой, не предвещающей ничего хорошего, в его сон входит Ламаник Пайнс.

Такой же, каким он его и запомнил.

Диппер просыпается мгновенно, от всплеска адреналина в кровь. Сердце колотится в горле — он в ужасе и не может дышать. Диппер бежит в туалет и его рвёт, но Диппера волнует не это. Он дрожащими руками умывает лицо и полощет рот. Ноги его не держат, и он сползает на пол, обхватывает руками колени и раскачивается из стороны в сторону, пытаясь себя успокоить. Диппер кусает губы, чтобы не заплакать.

 _Это просто сон,_  — отчаянно просит он. — _Просто сон. Он ничего не значит._

 

И тем не менее, он литрами пьёт кофе и отказывается спать. Ему не хочется, чтобы кошмар повторялся. Он сидит на крыше, кутается в плед и дрожит от усталости.

На третьи сутки его сморило. Нервы украли его здоровье, он чувствовал себя больным и разбитым. Он случайно закрыл глаза, когда сидел на кухне (Диппер ждал, когда закипит чайник), а когда открыл их, оказался в шатре чудес экстраординарных близнецов Ламаника и Моники Пайнс. Свет в зале был погашен, а софиты освещали сцену со стоящей на ней одинокой фигурой в бирюзовом костюме за 790 долларов.

 _\- Диппер, Диппер, Диппер_ , — качает головой Ламаник, задирая подбородок и поправляя свою магическую брошь под цвет глаз. — Ты думал сбежать от меня? Ты думал, что я так просто тебя отпущу?

Ламаник не просто зол — Ламаник в бешенстве. Сначала, выполняя свою часть договора, он не мог связаться с Диппером и вытащить его обратно в свой мир. Потом оказалось, что их клоны Пайнсы из другой вселенной уехали в родной город и оказались в недосягаемости мощной магии потустороннего городка Гравити Фоллз. А сейчас этот тупой бесполезный треугольник умолял его подождать подходящей ночи с полной луной, чтобы стабилизировать проход в другое измерение и получить возможность забрать что-то с изнанки вселенной обратно в его родной мир.

Ламаник сверлит Диппера холодным, яростным взглядом. Диппер цепляется мёртвой хваткой в подлокотники кресла. Костяшки пальцев белеют на его руках, он мелко дышит, он сереет от страха и ужаса. Он смотрит на Ламаника, как на самый свой страшный кошмар, обретший плоть и кровь.

Проблема была только в том, что это и был его самый страшный кошмар.

_Ламаник Пайнс._

— Запомни, Диппер, — кривит Ламаник рот в улыбке. Его глаза полыхают магическим огнём, и второй Пайнс не может отвести взгляд от первого. — Я  _никогда_ не отдаю то, что _принадлежит мне._

Диппер кричит и срывается с места. За палаткой стоит лес Гравити Фоллз. Ветки цепляются за его одежду и лицо, хлестают его по бокам, но Диппер не может остановиться. Диппер боится, дико, до истеричных протяжных воплей, до холодеющих пальцев на ногах. Сон заканчивается, а Диппер продолжает орать. Мейбл испугана и не смеет подходить близко — она знает, что это только навредит её брату сейчас.

Когда Диппер осознаёт, что это ему лишь приснилось, он начинает истерично рыдать, закрыв лицо руками. На кухню врываются прадядя Стэн и прадядя Форд. Сус маячит тенью у двери — сегодня среда и в Хижине тайн рабочий день.

Дядя Стэн спрашивает Диппера, что случилось. Мейбл шёпотом ему отвечает. Форд говорит, что это всего лишь сон. Рыдания Диппера становятся ещё горше, и он собирает в кулак ткань футболки, около сердца. Жест непроизвольный — просто ему становится _невыносимо больно_ от слов прадяди.

Немного успокоившись, Диппер позволяет Мейбс отвести его в их общую комнату. И там вцепляется в неё, как утопающий цепляется за соломинку, как грешник — за тонкую паутинку, отделяющую его от расплаты за все свои прижизненные грехи.

 _\- Это был Ламаник, Ламаник, Ламаник,_  — шепчет он как заведённый. В голосе у него паника и страх. Мейбл жарко в объятиях Диппера, и он слишком сильно сжимает её в своими руками, но она только обнимает Диппера в ответ, стараясь прижать к себе покрепче и скрыть ото всех горестей и печалей.

— Успокойся, Диппер, — шепчет в ответ она. — Ты знаешь, что это просто сон. Это не он. Этого _просто не может быть._

Диппер засыпает в её объятиях. Ему ничего не снится.

Проснувшись, он отчаянно хочет верить в то, что на этот раз сестра оказалась права.

 

До полнолуния остаётся 16 неполных дней.

 

***

 

Диппер не спит, и дни сливаются для него в один повторяющийся кошмар. Вот он ходит по городу и дому, литрами выпивая кофе, вот он пьёт лекарство и колет себе адреналин. Он не помнит, где его достал — помнить слишком сложно в том состоянии, в которое он сам себя загнал.

Обычно сон отрубает его в самых неподходящих местах. Заботливые и обеспокоенные родственники относят Диппера в его комнату и завешивают шторами треугольное окно. Мейбл ведёт себя тихо, как мышка, чтобы не разбудить брата. Диппер погружается в свой личный кошмар — с каждым своим появлением Ламаник подходит к нему всё ближе и ближе.

 

За сутки до полнолуния в городе начинается буря. Дипперу снится очередной кошмар. На этот раз он «просыпается» в спальне особняка Пайнсов, в самой ненавистной Дипперу комнате, и оказывается привязан к спинке кровати памятными шёлковыми лентами. Ламаник стоит рядом, и прищурившись, рассматривает изменившегося Пайнса.

Он протягивает руку и оттягивает отросшую прядку волос. Кудряшка пружинит и взлетает вверх, спустя несколько игривых секунд приобретая прежнюю волнистую форму.

— Мне нравится, — мурлыкает Ламаник, ласково пропуская пальцы сквозь густые кудри Диппера Пайнса. — Что ты отрастил волосы. Тебе идёт.

Меньше всего на свете отращивая волосы (а вернее, просто забыв о том, что надо постричься), Диппер думал о том, чтобы получить комплимент от самого ненавистного ему человека. Он просто пытался избавиться от фантомного ощущения чужой руки, зарытой в его волосах. Всё это время. Он кусает губы и молча принимается вырываться из пут.

Диппер одет, но это его не успокаивает. Он сучит ногами, чтобы сесть на кровати, крутит запястья, пытаясь порвать ленты. Шёлк больно впивается в его руки. Всё безнадёжно, но он продолжает надеяться, что если ему будет достаточно больно, он сможет проснуться. Ему хочется верить (отчаянно, боже, как же отчаянно!), что всё закончится на этом моменте. Без унижения. Без воскрешения его самых страшных кошмаров.

Никто не слышит его молитвы. В голове звенит испуганный, сочувствующий голос — «Прости, Диппер Пайнс. Я выполняю свою часть сделки».

 

У Диппера дрожит подбородок. Он замирает и бросает затравленный взгляд на Ламаника. Тот аккуратно садится рядом и соблазнительно изгибается. За год разлуки не только Диппер вытянулся вверх. Они одного роста, но Дипперу кажется, что Ламаник возвышается над ним, и его чудовищная мощь, аура, ощущение (он не мог подобрать подходящего эпитета) взлетает до самых небес. Диппер чувствует себя насекомым под лупой маститого коллекционера.

— Ты молчишь… — задумчиво тянет Ламаник. — Почему ты молчишь? Ведь тебе есть что сказать мне, _не так ли_ , Диппер?

Внезапно настроение у него меняется. В глазах мелькает веселье, и Ламаник щурится.

— Может, — вкрадчивым, тихим голосом говорит он, будто с самим собой. — Мне заставить тебя _кричать_ , а, Диппер? Выстанывать моё имя. Ведь тебе так нравилось раньше делать это?

Диппер лишь сильнее кусает губу и отворачивает голову. Он боится, что его слабое мужское тело предаст его своей однозначной реакцией на домогательства копии.

Ламаник хватает зубами перчатку на среднем пальце и медленно стягивает её с руки. Перчатка падает на колени, забытая, чёрная, обнажая худую, но жилистую и сильную кисть, и тонкие пальцы с нежной кожей рук (Ламаник не забывает пользоваться кремом — он вообще любит своё тело и ухаживает за ним особенно тщательно). Рука аккуратно касается живота Диппера пальцами, и ползёт вверх уже всей ладонью. Ламаник тянется за своей рукой собственным телом, склоняясь всё ниже и ниже, не сводя с Диппера гипнотического взгляда. На его губах спокойная улыбка, но от того она пугает Пайнса ещё больше. Как бы он не хотел этого признавать, видеть Ламаника злым, в ярости, нравилось ему больше. Это означало, что у него нет никаких идей, как испоганить жизнь Дипперу и снова сделать его своей игрушкой.

Рука тем временем ползёт всё выше и выше. Края футболки задираются, обнажая кожу живота, и взгляду насильника предстаёт полоска кожи над джинсами (смугловатая, не потерявшая ещё природной белизны, но уже покрытая лёгким загаром). Ламаник уделяет внимания этой полоске всего лишь на пару секунд. Он словно заворожённый хищник, лениво следит за тем, как рука скользит вверх, по груди, оглаживает плечо, закрытое тканью, а после аккуратно и нежно ползёт по шее, попутно лаская скулу и останавливаясь на загривке. Несколько секунд Ламаник лениво оглаживает пальцами затылок Диппера, а после безжалостно сдирает с отросших волос резинку ядовито-розового цвета. Резинка для волос Мейбл. Хвостик короткий — и распущенные волосы всего лишь касаются кончиками плеч Диппера, закрывая его шею. Кудряшки прыгают в стороны, загибаются вверх колечками, и Диппер не улавливает момента, когда Ламаник с утробным рыком набрасывается на Диппера.

Ламаник седлает Пайнса, вжимаясь задницей в его бёдра, изгибается словно кошка, прижимаясь к его телу, и яростно насилует его рот языком. Поцелуем это назвать сложно — Диппер задыхается, у него мутнеет в глазах, и он не может отвернуться — одна рука Ламаника крепко держит его за волосы, другая любовно поглаживает по гладко выбритой щеке.

На этом Ламаник не останавливается. Он оставляет в покое рот Диппера, и спускается горячими поцелуями-укусами на шею, где оставляет горящие метки. Попутно Ламаник лихорадочно сдирает с себя верхнюю одежду. Пиджак летит на пол, за ним следует лазурная магическая брошь, шейный платок и вычурная рубашка. Ламаник остается перед ним в одних обтягивающих штанах, чёрных носках и так и не снятой второй перчатке.

На лбу Ламаника появляется пот. Его тело покрывает испарина. Он тяжело дышит и ёрзает задницей по достоинству Пайнса.

Диппер остаётся к этому безучастным, он не возбуждается от извращенных игрищ своего двойника.

Тогда Ламаник как-то шало поводит плечами и ухмыляется, глядя на Диппера исподлобья, и становится на четвереньки, прогибаясь в спине. Он ползёт назад и садится на ноги Диппера, его руки ловко распутывают пряжку ремня. Они немного трясутся, но Ламаник не обращает на это внимания — весь он сейчас сосредоточен на мысли о том, чтобы заставить Диппера хотеть его так же, как хочет его он.

В конце концов джинсы вместе с бельём сдёргиваются вниз, обнажая вялый член Диппера и жёсткую кудрявую поросль волос.

Ламаник кусает губы и громко сглатывает. Он не скрывает (и даже не думает скрывать)  то, как нравится ему происходящее здесь. Член болезненно дёргается, заставляя Ламаника гортанно застонать и выгнуться в спине. Соски на его груди похожи на горошины. Дыша словно загнанная лошадь, уже не так соблазнительно как раньше (сейчас ему сложно сосредоточиться на правильности движений) он сползает ещё ниже и опускает голову к паху своего любимого маленького близнеца-клона.

Диппер дёргает ногами, понимая, что сейчас произойдёт, но всё ещё не издаёт ни звука. Ламаник крепко и аккуратно прижимает его к мягкой постели. Он не хочет навредить своему миленькому любовнику.

Ламаник небрежно стаскивает со второй руки перчатку и швыряет её на пол к остальным вещам. Он аккуратно берёт в руку чужую плоть и несильно её сжимает. Ламаник дует на головку, начиная мягко водить рукой — туда-сюда, туда-сюда — по стволу, а затем берёт в рот. Он нежно целует плоть перед тем, как жадно облизать, и начинает нанизывать горло на разбухающий член. Диппер сдерживается из последних сил — он уже не в силах остановить или прекратить рваные вздохи, начинает часто дышать. Ламаник улыбается — Диппер скорее чувствует это, чем видит, и продолжает сосать всё настойчивее и настойчивее. Не проходит и нескольких минут, как у Пайнса стоит, а сам он не сдерживает короткого, громкого вскрика.

Ламаник отрывается от своего дела, тяжело дыша, и капельки слюны падают Дипперу на живот. Ламаник размазывает их по горячей коже и смеётся, запрокидывая голову — торжествующе, громко, немного отчаянно. Он смакует момент. Уже никуда не торопясь, он стаскивает с Пайнса остатки одежды и раздевается сам. С особо издевательским смешком он стягивает носки — и остаётся перед ним абсолютно голым.

Он тянётся вперёд, хватаясь руками за спинку кровати, и возвышается над Диппером. Между их лицами расстояние не более десяти сантиметров.

Ламаник скалится, и в глазах у него горит ничем не прикрытое торжество. Он чувствует на губах вкус победы и вкус Диппера. _Идеальное сочетание._ Ламаник соблазнительно и завлекающе проводит языком по собственным губам, наклоняется ниже, жарко дыша и с каким-то забавляющим чувством вспоминая свою любимую игру. Глаза у него безумно сияют, и он широко открывает рот, произнося слова. Губы шевелятся и в движении касаются щеки Диппера.

— Кричи, — говорит он, наслаждаясь своей победой. — _Кричи_ , Диппер. _Выстанывай моё имя._

И в следующее мгновение он подбирается к заднице Пайнса. Диппер паникует, в глазах у него светится страх, но Ламаник сильнее его. В этом сне нет места воле Диппера, всё здесь подчиняется желаниям Ламаника.

Ламаник не тратит время на то, чтобы разработать своего любимого мальчика. Во сне можно пренебречь некоторыми формальностями. Он разводит ноги своего Диппера, наваливается на него всем телом и с утробным стоном входит вовнутрь.

От наслаждения у Ламаника плывёт в глазах. Перед взором вспыхивают салюты и яркие вспышки. Он уже и забыл, _как_ хорошо ему было вместе с Диппером Пайнсом. Ламаник продолжает движения, увеличивая скорость, и Диппер, всё это время чувствовавший себя декорацией к порнофильму, не сдерживает голос. На радость Ламанику он запрокидывает голову назад. Он стонет, стонет, и эти звуки для него — слаще звуков классических симфоний. Диппер мотает головой в разные стороны, и у него тоже перед глазами вспыхивают огни, а на глаза наворачиваются злые слёзы обиды и унижения. Он тоже забыл, _как_ хорошо ему было вместе с Ламаником Пайнсом, его ночным кошмаром и самым большим страхом этой жизни.

Диппер не замечает, как в порыве страсти обхватывает торс Ламаника ногами. Он продолжает выкручивать кисти из лент, но уже от бессознательного желания вцепиться руками в сильные плечи Ламаника и расцарапать, словно в отместку, но на самом деле просто в приливе беспамятного наслаждения, тому спину. Ламаник прикусывает губу и тяжело дышит, сверля взглядом раскрасневшегося Диппера Пайнса. И только когда Диппер отчаянно выкрикивает его имя, улыбается и вцепляется зубами ему в плечо.

 

***

 

Проснувшись в грязных штанах, Диппер медленно садится в кровати и смотрит пустым взглядом на пол. Руки бессмысленно и расслабленно свешиваются вниз, волосы, не закреплённые резинкой, скрывают тенью его лицо. В комнате нет Мейбл — разыгравшаяся буря заставила семейство Пайнс объединиться и защищать жилище от хлёстких порывов ветра и беспредела дождя.

Диппер поворачивает голову, и видит, что на прикроватной тумбочке рядом со стаканом воды и ярким подбадривающим рисуночком Мейбс, лежит розовая пушистая резинка для волос. Губы у него начинают дрожать. Он обхватывает плечи руками и валится обратно на кровать, поворачиваясь к стене и поджимая колени поближе к груди.

Диппер кусает нижнюю губу и кривит рот, но всё равно не издаёт ни звука. Только из глаз катятся слёзы неостановимым потоком, от отчаяния и жалости к самому себе.

 

Диппер хочет сбежать. Он чувствует, как надвигается буря. Не та, что бушует за окном, а та, что решит его судьбу. По погоде за окном не понять, день сейчас или ночь, и спасают только настенные часы. Он бродит по Хижине, словно неприкаянный призрак, и в душе у него нарастает тревога. Он натыкается взглядом на календарь, и краем сознания отмечает, что сегодняшняя ночь будет ночью полной луны.

Он не знает, почему это открытие приводит его в такой же ужас, как и Ламаник Пайнс. Но Диппер не может сидеть на месте. Он буквально потерял голову от страха, и всё ему словно шептало — беги, _беги,_ пока не поздно, скройся из Гравити Фоллз! И сделай это до того, как на небо взойдёт полная луна.

Диппер собирает рюкзак, запихивает туда пару яблок, и как больной, с трясущимися руками и красными глазами, ждёт момента, когда все родственники лягут спать.

 

Дождь продолжал хлестать как из ведра. Темнота на улице стояла весь день. Мейбл рано легла, но долго тревожно ворочалась в кровати — она тоже чувствовала, что сегодняшний день был каким-то странным. Диппер еле дождался, когда сестра заснёт — он лежал, повернувшись к стене лицом, и нервно слушал её копошение, дожидаясь ровного и тихого звука сонного дыхания. Когда Мейбс заснула, он тихо поднялся с кровати, взял рюкзак и вышел из комнаты.

Он почти открыл заколоченную дверь лавки, когда за спиной прозвучал неуверенный голос сестры.

— Эй, бро-бро? — тихо позвала она. — Что случилось? Куда ты собрался.

— Подальше отсюда, — бросил Диппер через плечо, не смея оборачиваться. — Мейбл, я… пожалуйста, дай мне уйти. Только сегодня. Так надо. Нам… нам не стоило возвращаться сюда.

— Но там же буря!

— МНЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ, ЧТО ТАМ БУРЯ! — заорал Диппер, резко разворачиваясь в сторону Мейбл. — Я НЕ ОСТАНУСЬ ЗДЕСЬ БОЛЬШЕ НИ НА МИНУТУ!!! Я СВАЛИВАЮ ИЗ ГРАВИТИ ФОЛЛЗ, И НЕ СМЕЙ МЕНЯ ОСТАНАВЛИВАТЬ!!!!!

Он повернулся к двери обратно, отодрал последнюю доску, уже не беспокоясь о том, сколько шума производит, и открыл дверь. Ветер чуть не сшиб его с ног, и Дипперу пришлось вцепиться в дверной проём, чтобы остаться стоять на ногах. Он сделал шаг вперёд, но тут Мейбл совершенно неожиданно завизжала и запрыгнула ему на спину.

— ПРА-АДЯ-ЯДЯ СТЭ-Э-ЭН, ПРА-АДЯ-ЯДЯ ФО-О-ОРД!!! — заорала она в голос. — ДИППЕР СОШЁЛ С УМА-А-А-А!!! ПОМОГИТЕ ЕГО ОСТАНОВИ-И-ИТЬ!!!

Диппер яростно вскрикнул, и стал отдирать от себя руки сестры. Мейбл кусалась и царапалась, и цеплялась за него ещё и ногами, отказываясь отпускать брата. Она плакала навзрыд, не желая отпускать Диппера в эту бушующую стихию. У Диппера не оставалось выбора.

Каким-то чудом отцепив от себя Мейбс, он отвесил ей звучную пощёчину и оттолкнул от себя подальше. Мейбл упала вниз и распласталась по деревянной поверхности пола. Ему хватило этих моментов, чтобы мазнуть на прощание взглядом по её родному лицу. Диппер отвернулся, подхватил упавший рюкзак шагнул в дверной проём. За считанные секунды он вымок до нитки, ему пришлось прикрывать рукой глаза, чтобы видеть хоть что-нибудь дальше собственного носа.

Диппер упрямо сжимает зубы и идёт прочь, по размытой дороге. Но вскоре стонет в отчаянии — дорогу перекрывает настоящая река. Она цвета грязи (в темноте этого не видно), и бурлящий поток расстилается на несколько метров вперёд. Диппер разворачивается вдоль реки, упрямо сжимает зубы и думает, что если пойдёт против течения, найдёт источник или хотя бы место, где можно будет перейти вброд неожиданное препятствие.

Паводок змеится в сторону леса. Ночью он не кажется таким волшебным — впрочем, Диппер давно об этом знает, ещё с тех пор, как ему начали сниться первые кошмары (ещё не связанные с Ламаником Пайнсом), и сейчас вспоминаемые им даже с некой ностальгией. В лесу становится немного лучше — ветер больше не норовит сбить Диппера с ног, а если его порывы усиливаются, можно схватиться за окружающие стволы деревьев. Диппер забредает в магическую часть леса. И останавливается как вкопанный на освящённой светом полной луны поляне.

Погода здесь не соответствует внешнему миру. Здесь царят мир и спокойствие. Диппера пробирает дрожь, и он чувствует, как наливаются ноги и руки свинцовой тяжестью от чувства обречённости.

Луна наливается бирюзовым светом, и на ней рисуется узкий, кошачий зрачок. Всё вокруг заливается лазурным светом. Краски бледнеют, обнажая перед Диппером измерение снов… Так кажется Дипперу, но происходящее на самом деле намного хуже и серьёзнее для него.

Перед Диппером открывается уже знакомая воронка портала. Он помнит её по возвращению прадяди Форда из другой вселенной, и по тому роковому пикнику, что они с Мейбс решили устроить только для них двоих. Тогда, на точно такой же поляне, открылся круглый, похожий на туман в воздухе, портал. Они с Мейбл переглянулись, широко улыбнулись друг другу, взяли друг друга за руки и смело шагнули вперёд в неизвестность. В неизвестность, обернувшуюся личным кошмаром Диппера Пайнса.

 

На этот раз никто не требовал Диппера делать роковой шаг вперёд.

Из портальной воронки ему на встречу шагнул Ламаник Пайнс.

 

— Ах, Диппер, Диппер, — нараспев произносит он. Глаза его прищурены, он выглядит как всегда идеально. Выпрямленные волосы зачёсаны назад, открывая взгляду лоб с россыпью родинок, походящими своим расположением на большой небесный ковш. — Как я рад нашей новой встрече. Я был так _расстроен_ , когда не обнаружил тебя дома. Я был _очень_ сильно расстроен.

Диппер не мог пошевелиться. Он беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как подходит к нему Ламаник Пайнс. Глаза Ламаника сияли магическим огнём.

— Ты поступил очень нехорошо, Диппер, — цокает языком Ламаник. Он останавливается рядом с Пайнсом, и ласково гладит того по щеке. — Я даже думал наказать тебя за это. Но ты так сладко кричал моё имя этой ночью… Ах, Диппер, Диппер! Так и быть, я _прощаю_ тебя. А сейчас будь хорошим мальчиком, и иди со мной. В портал. _Сейчас._

В последних словах не остаётся даже этой нарочитой нежности. Ламаник сжимает губы, глаза полыхают бешенством. Он сжимает руку на горле Диппера, и Диппер задыхается, наконец-то сбросив с себя оцепенение. Он пытается отодрать от своего горла руку Ламаника, и смотрит на него со страхом и яростью. Неужели Ламаник думает, что Диппер добровольно согласится вернуться _туда_ , к своему нескончаемому кошмару, ломающему ему психику?

Диппер вырывается из чужой хватки. Он делает рваный вдох, громко кашляет, сгибаясь пополам. Он закрывает глаза на несколько секунд, и просто стоит на месте, слегка пошатываясь. А после срывается в бег — прочь, подальше от проклятого места, подальше от воплощающегося в реальность кошмара.

 

Реальность начинает походить на страшный сон. Ветки так же, как во сне, хлестают Диппера по рукам и глазам, корни норовят вылезти из-под земли. Дождь заливает всё вокруг, мешая видеть мир дальше, чем на два метра. Вдали раздаётся тихое эхо грома, но Пайнс не слышит звуков природы — для него сейчас громче всего стучит собственное сердце, грохочущее, словно сотни барабанов. Он убегает, выбиваясь из сил, но почти с болезненным отчаянием осознаёт, что никуда не убежал — когда оказывается на очередной проплешине леса, укрытой от непогоды своим магическим полем и близостью к измерению снов. Диппер падает на колени и закрывает лицо руками, тихо всхлипывая. С него ручьями льётся вода. Сзади, к спине, прижимается тёплое, жаркое тело, и Диппера обвивают руками в ласковом объятии, в любовном и нежном объятии, которое жжёт кожу словно раскалённый железный прут.

— Ну-ну, маленький мой, не плачь, — притворно-сочувствующе шепчет Ламаник Пайнс Дипперу в ухо. Его дыхание греет кожу, но на душе у Диппера продолжает бушевать ледяной буран. — _Я прощаю тебя_ и не буду наказывать за побег. Я всё понимаю. Ты испуган и хочешь домой.

Диппер хнычет и дрожащими руками пытается оторвать от себя руки Ламаника. Ламаник опускает голову и ласково трётся щекой о плечо Диппера.

— Но ты ведь понимаешь, — безмятежно продолжает Ламаник. — Что теперь я никуда тебя не отпущу? Твой дом рядом со мной, _Диппер._ И ты любишь меня, _Диппер,_ а я люблю _тебя._

— Отвали от меня, урод! — огрызается Пайнс, пытаясь вырваться из чужой хватки. — Я тебя ненавижу! Ты поехал с катушек! Очнись уже, мы с тобой — один человек!!!

— А вот твоя сестрёнка Мейбл с радостью согласилась вернуться обратно, — вкрадчивым голосом говорит Ламаник. Диппер замирает, он не может вдохнуть. Диппер задыхается от ядовитых слов Ламаника. — Твоя миленькая блестящая Мейбл. Она так расстроилась, когда ты сбежал из дома. Она пошла за тобой в одной пижаме. Шла своими маленькими нежными ножками по грязи и камням. Исцарапала ступни и руки. Она так громко плакала, когда звала тебя обратно!

Диппер как наяву представлял себе это — он уходит в темноту, а Мейбл, встав сначала на колени, подрывается вверх, и забывает о том, что на ней одна только старая длинная футболка-платье розового оттенка. Мейбл лучше развита физически — она любит спорт, а в Пьедмонте участвует в соревнованиях по волейболу, занимается теннисом. Но ей всё равно с трудом удаётся двигаться сквозь косые струи дождя и жестокий, хлещущий ветер. Она идёт за ним вслед, ведомая чувством потери, обострённым чутьём близнеца — вдоль разлившегося паводка грязи, воды и мусора. Падает на коленки, и ползёт вперёд на четвереньках, обдирая руки и ноги, глотая слёзы, и тихонечко, пронзительно зовёт его тоненьким от страха голоском: «Дииииппеееееер! Диииииппееееееер!»

—  _Моя_ Никки, — продолжает он, но уже более мягким голосом (ведь он действительно любит сестру). — Скучала по своей глупенькой копии. Она нашла твою сестру, обняла её, утешила, и отвела _домой._ Она _пообещала_  ей, что их любимые братики вернутся к ним и попросят прощения за то, что они так их расстроили. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы они расстроились _ещё больше?_ Диппер, Диппер, Диппер. У тебя не осталось выбора. И знаешь что? Сегодня у меня на редкость хорошее настроение. Так что я даю тебе последний шанс исправиться и побыть хорошим мальчиком. Кто любит меня?

Диппер сжал в кулаки руки и так сильно прикусил губу, что на ней выступила кровь. Он весь напрягся в чужих объятиях (они до сих пор стояли на коленях, и Ламаник обнимал его, положив голову Дипперу на плечо), сжал зубы, а потом потёк — расслабился, опустил голову, и руки его безвольно повисли вдоль тела.

— Я, — прокашлявшись, тихо произнёс он. Ламаник широко улыбнулся.

— Кого люблю я? — продолжил он напевным голосом.

— М-меня, — дрожа, ответил Диппер.

— Кто будет хорошим мальчиком и не будет пытаться сбежать?

Диппер не ответил, он повернулся в объятии, и постоянно отводя взгляд, мазнул губами по щеке Ламаника. Ламаник покраснел и закусил от удовольствия губу.

— Ну-ну, — довольно хмыкнул он. — Действительно — хороший мальчик.

 

Диппер… плохо помнит, что было потом. Его съедала изнутри горечь поражения, не начатая битва за свою свободу, нарушенная мораль, привитая воспитанием в католической семье. Кажется, Ламаник помог ему подняться, и кокетливо и мечтательно улыбаясь, обнимал его за талию, уводя всё дальше и дальше от родного дома и мира.

— Ах, Диппер, с одной стороны, я даже рад, что ты убежал от меня. Иначе я никогда бы не заключил контракт с Биллом Сайфером. Он предоставил мне столько новых возможностей! — щебетал он, словно ничего не случилось. — А уж по части контрактов и обрядов… Думаю, тебе понравится один. Прелестная вещичка! И я всегда буду знать, где ты находишься. Всегда, Диппер. _Всегда._ Так что лучше не сбегай второй раз, хорошо, мой милый? Ведь в следующий раз я уже не буду с тобой таким _добрым_ и  _всепрощающим._

Они шагнули в бирюзового цвета воронку, и портал закрылся.

Дипперу на мгновение показалось, что этот кошмар никогда не закончится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта работа также опубликована на моём профиле на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3781232


End file.
